Sinnoh Saga: Dawn Berlitz's Life
by Princess Shirona
Summary: Join Dawn as she journeys through life. Along the way, she meets new friends, learns values in life, and deals with enemies. Rated T-M for strong coarse language.  Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, Egoshipping, slight Rayshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh. Sorry for not doing a story or adding a chapter to my other story. It's just that I've just gotten home from the exam, and I'm super tired, yet I managed to write a new story. Like I've said, I'm replacing the story '**_**Pokémon **__**Romances: Floaroma Meadow**_**' with this new one – '**_**Sinnoh Saga: Dawn Berlitz's Life'**_**. So, the main character in here is Dawn, and as usual from me, it includes Pearlshipping. But it also includes Contestshipping, Egoshipping, and slight Rayshipping. I'm using my new writing style, and I'm getting used to it now.**

**The character's ages in the story (for now, or who will be included in the chapter)**

**Dawn ~ 16**

**Johanna ~ 32**

**May ~ 16**

**Misty ~ 16**

**Cynthia ~ 21**

**Ok, these are probably the people who are going to be in the chapter. Anyways, you should know that the students are in 3****rd**** year high school. Volker, Jasmine, Cynthia, and Professor Oak aren't students in the story, by the way. So you've read the Author's Note. It's time for the story to start!**

**Chapter 1: **_**Screwed in exams, yet a miracle happened?**_

**Dawn's POV**

_**Dawn's Bedroom: 7:43 am**_

"Dawn, Dawn." I heard my mom say as she woke me up.

"Dawn honey, It's time to wake up or you'll be late for school.." she said, her voice louder now.

I groaned as I got up from bed. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned. I looked at my Mom, who had a not-so-happy look on her face.

"Do you know what time it is, Dawn Berlitz?" she asked me sternly. I shrugged, and then I looked at the clock.

My eyes widened. "Ah, fuck!" I silently swore under my breath as ran into the bathroom to shower.

**Johanna's POV**

I watched as my never-getting-up-early daughter ran to the bathroom as fast as a kid who was about to be eaten by a monster and sweatdropped as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

I sighed. "Do I really have to wake her up every morning, even if she's in 3rd year high school?" I sighed again. "And does she even know she has exams today?" I asked myself as I got up and started to fix her bed.

**Normal POV**

10 minutes later, Dawn was done showering. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and wrapped her body with it. She went over to the sink and started brushing her teeth rapidly. She was finished in less than 25 seconds, and then she got out of the bathroom and looked at her bed, which her school uniform was laid on. She walked over to it and started to dress as fast as she could. She put on her underwear first, then a white miniskirt. Next she put on a white blouse and a black cardigan. She put on her socks and shoes last. She ran over to her dressing table; frantically looking for her brush.

**Dawn's POV**

"Agh! Where is that damned brush?" I yelled.

I sighed and half-smiled as I found my brush in the 2nd drawer. I then started combing my hair, then I quickly but on a black headband on my midnight blue hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and flipped my hair back before running down the stairs. I skipped the last 4 steps, got my bag which was on the couch, yelled good-bye to my Mom, and ran outside, got on my bike, and biked my way to school.

This morning is _**really **__**horrible.**_

_**Hearthome City High School: 8:26 am**_

"Crap!" I yelled as I ran through the school halls.

I turned right, then left, before finally entering a room first from the left. I sighed a sigh of relief as I opened the door that said: 'Ms. Cynthia's Classroom'.

The first thing I saw was Cynthia's frowning face.

"Your late, Miss Berlitz." She said.

"Yes, I know Sensei," I replied.

"Please take your seat, and I will hand you your test paper." She said, her face turning to a nicer one.

Dawn nodded before taking her seat. She was handed the test paper.

"I'm screwed." Dawn said looking at her test paper before she slapped her forehead.

_**The next day..**_

_**Hearthome City High School: Miss Cynthia's Classroom: 8:30**_

**Normal POV**

A miracle had happened to Dawn. Just when she thought she would fail in her exam due to not reviewing, it turned out that her exam results was pretty high. In fact, she got a perfect score.

"Congratulations, Dawn-chan!" Cynthia said happily.

Dawn blushed slightly. "Thank you," Dawn replied. May nudged Dawn's shoulder.

"Hey Dawn," May started.

"May, hey." Dawn said as she turned to face May.

"Wanna go out for a snack at Sunnyshore Pastry Shop downtown with Misty?" May asked.

"Sure," Dawn said. "How about we go now?"

"Kay, I'll just go look for Misty," May said, getting up from her desk.

"Sure, go do that." Dawn replied.

**And that ends this chapter. ;) Thanks for reading it! Hehehehehe! :D**

**God bless,**

**Cynthia**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Chapter 2 is up! There's really nothing to say in this chapter, except that there are people making their debuts. And oh, here are their ages:**

**Jasmine ~ 19**

**Volkner ~ 20**

**Solidad ~ 19**

**Cheryl ~ 19**

**Misty ~ 16 1/2**

**Ash ~ 17**

**P.S. - ポケドル means Poké yen.**

**Chapter 1: _Sunnyshore Pastry Shop and Dawn's weird actions_**

**Normal POV**

_**Hearthome City High School: Miss Cynthia's Classroom: 8:32 am**_

"MISTY!" May hollered.

"What the heck May? I'm right here!" Misty yelled back.

"Oh.." May said blushing. Dawn sweatdropped.

"You didn't have to shout since I was already here, asshole." Misty said, pouting.

"What did you call me?" May asked Misty, a dark aura around her body.

"N-nothing, May.." Misty replied stammering for she was scared of the angry May. May always beats the crap of people who try to make her angry.

"Good." May replied, returning to her normal state.

As May and Misty were conversing, Dawn was double-sweatdropping the whole time. *A/N: I don't really know if there's 'double-sweatdropping'.*

May now turned to face Dawn. "So Dawn, how about we go now?" Dawn nodded in reply.

May asked Misty the same question, and replied by nodding, too.

**May's POV**

As we were walking through the school halls, Dawn asked me something.

"May, what do they serve in the Sunnyshore Pastry Shop anyway?"

I grinned. "You'll see when we get there. The food tastes absolutely fabulous!" I said, squealing with delight.

About 3 minutes later, we were outside the school and were crossing the busy streets of Hearthome City. Dawn was in between me and Misty. Misty pointed to a nearby Pokémon Stuffed Toy stand and asked if we wanted a plushie for ourselves.

Me and Dawn nodded, and we approached the man who was selling the stuffed toys.

"May, Dawn. Which stuffed Pokémon toy would you like?" Misty asked us.

Dawn pointed to a stuffed Buneary toy. I pointed to a stuffed Skitty toy. Misty nodded and asked the man how much it was.

"About 100 **ポケドル **each." The man said.

"I'll take the Buneary and the Skitty toys." Misty said, handing him 200 **ポケドル**.

In exchange, the man gave her the stuffed toys. Misty handed me the Skitty toy and she handed Dawn the Buneary toy. We both put it inside our bags.

"Thanks, Misty." We both said.

"No problemo." Misty replied.

**Normal POV**

The girls continued walking to the Sunnyshore Pastry Shop. A few minutes later, they reached it. May opened the door. They looked around. Light brown walls, wooden tables and chairs, a beautiful chandelier, it was air-conditioned, and had an aroma of cakes, cookies, and treats.

"Good morning!" They were greeted by female voices.

"Good morning." The trio replied.

One young lady walked towards them and turned to May.

"May! I see you brought friends." The girl said.

"Yup! And were here to eat!" May replied.

"Ok. The name of your waitress for today is Solidad." She said.

"By the way.." She said, turning to Misty and Dawn.

"I'm Jasmine, one of the owners of this shop. Me, Volkner, Cheryl, and Solidad own this shop." She said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Jasmine." Dawn replied, giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Misty said.

"By the way.. I like how you guys decorated this place."

"Thank you." Jasmine replied, blushing slightly.

"Please enjoy it here." Jasmine said before turning away.

The girls took their seat. Immediately, a girl with long pink hair and matching pink eyes approached them with a notepad and pencil in her hands. The girl's name was Solidad.

"Hi! May I take your order?" she asked with a lovely smile.

"Sure." The girls said in unison.

"What would you like?" Solidad asked.

"Umm.. what do you serve here anyway?" Dawn asked Solidad.

May gave Dawn a look, and then spoke up. "Dawn, in this shop, they don't only sell and serve pastries, but they also sell and serve fresh Milktank Milk, delectable ice cream and sweet candies. I think they have every kind of ice cream flavours and candy imaginable!"

Dawn and Misty stared at May for real long.

"I can't believe you know all this, May!" Misty said, surprised.

"Well of course I do!" May replied with a big grin.

Dawn sighed. "Typical May."

"Well, I'll get Vanilla ice cream topped with mini marshmallows and caramel sauce. And also, I'll order a plate of chocolate chip cookies and fresh Milktank Milk." Dawn said as Solidad struggled to write it all.

"Ok. Is that all?" she asked as she turned to Misty and May.

"Hmm.." May said, tapping her chin.

"I'll get a 3-scoop ice cream with different flavours – Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry. With a cherry on top, please. I'll also order the Chocolate Fudge Cake, please. Two slices. And don't forget a cup of Milktank Milk!" May said. Solidad wrote it all down again.

"Ok, I've got that." Solidad said.

"How about you?" she asked, facing the red-head, Misty.

"Umm.. Do you have the Cookies n' Cream ice cream flavour?" Misty asked.

"Of course we do! What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

Misty sweatdropped. "Oh.. right."

"So.. I'll order Cookies n' Cream ice cream, Milktank Milk, and Milk Chocolate, if you have any."

Solidad nodded at Misty after writing it down. She walked away and gave the orders Cheryl and Volkner, who prepares the food.

Solidad came back after two minutes. "Just wait for you food, Cheryl and Volker are preparing it. They will bring it to your table afterwards. After you finish eating, pay to Jasmine at the counter." She told the girls.

And just as she said, moments later, a girl with long green hair tied in a braid with green eyes and man with blond spiky hair with bluish eyes approached their table with the food on a cart being pushed by Cheryl.

"Here are your orders!" Cheryl said as she put the food on their table.

"Thanks." The girls chirped.

"Your welcome." Volkner said. ***A/N: The Volkner here is post-platinum, meaning that he isn't the ornery Volkner in the anime and games.***

The girls started digging in their food, each of their faces turning into a face of pleasure.

"The food here is definitely delicious!" Dawn remarked.

May and Misty couldn't agree more as they dug into their ice creams.

Before you could say Ash-Ketchum-is-a-kid-from-Pallet-Town-who-wants-to-become-a-Pokémon-ever-since-he-was-ten-and-now-he's-somewhere-between-thirteen-and-fourteen-and-is-in-the-Isshu-Region-right-in-this-moment-still-wanting-to-become-a-Pokémon-Master, the three were done eating. Not a thing left – except the containers of their food of course.

The girls rose from their seats bloated. They struggled to get to the counter to pay. Gosh, they were so damned full!

"How much are we going to pay?" May asked Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up. She checked their bill and said "700 **ポケドル**."

So the girls divided 700 by 3.

The girls reached into their wallet and got out 233 **ポケドル **except for May, who got out 234**ポケドル** instead because she was the one who told them to eat here. They paid exactly 700 **ポケドル**. They said thank you to Jasmine, Volkner, Cheryl, and Solidad before leaving. They checked their watches when they got outside. '**12:21**'. It said. They had 15 minutes to go back to school, so they hitched a car to go to back to Hearthome High School.

_**Hearthome City High School: 12:26 am**_

The girls were in no hurry to get to class. Besides, the other students had only been dismissed – so they had plenty of time. They walked, talking. But suddenly, Dawn came to a stop. May and Misty kept walking. When Misty asked Dawn a question, she turned to her left, but no. There wasn't any Dawn between her and May.

"Where's Dawn?" Misty asked.

Now May looked at her right. There wasn't any sign of the blunette anywhere. May shrugged.

May and Misty turned around. And they saw her – mouth ajar, her arms stretched a little forward, and she was blushing madly. She seemed to be staring at something. May and Misty turned to the direction where Dawn was staring. She was staring at – Ash Ketchum. The new student. Dawn knew nothing about Ash, but May and Misty do. Dawn looked like a moron just standing there, staring dreamily at the raven-haired boy. Students passing gave Dawn 'what the heck is she doing' looks, but Dawn was too love struck by Ash's handsome face.

May cocked an eyebrow as a string of drool came to the corner of Dawn's mouth, and Misty gave the blunette a strange look. Misty snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face, and she guessed it did the trick.

"W-wha-what?" Dawn stammered, obviously embarrassed.

"You were staring at Ash Ketchum." May explained.

"You mean the hot guy standing over there?" Dawn asked, blushing 12 different shades of red.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, that Ketchum guy over there," Misty said pointing to the boy.

"And did you say he was hot?"

Dawn nodded slowly. May looked at her smugly.

"You like him don't you?" May asked the blushing young girl.

Dawn just kept silent. But there is one thing Dawn is sure of. She had developed a crush on Ash.

**Fin! This took me an hour! *_* I mean seriously. But I hope you guys are happy with the story! First ever 1,500+ words chapter.. XD Please R&R**

**Cynthia :D**


End file.
